


I'm Burning Like a Bridge For Your Body

by Longanimals



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Hair, Breast Fucking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Face-Sitting, Lactation, MILFs, Married Sex, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, petrification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: Krillin presses the "Emergency Deactivation Switch" on the back of Android 18's neck and turns her into a sex doll. Even world class martial artists have kinks. Takes place some time during Dragon Ball Super. This fic was voted on by my Fanbox supporters, who got to read it a month in advance.
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 15





	I'm Burning Like a Bridge For Your Body

“Good night, Marron,” Krillin says, kissing his daughter on the forehead.

“Good night, Daddy…”

He watches her for a moment as she drifts off to sleep. Smiling warmly, he turns off the lights and exits her bedroom, silently closing the door behind him.

“Now, it’s time for some more important matters,” Krillin whispers deviously to himself.

With careful, silent steps, he walks into the living room of their apartment. The only thing breaking the silence is the sound of rushing water and clattering ceramic as his wife, Android 18, does the dishes. Today, he’s going to indulge in a taboo sexual fantasy of his that he would never get away with normally. Slowly, he approaches her, taking care to not do anything to trigger her enhanced senses and alert her to his presence. He’s getting a little up there in age, and he’s not as spry as he was when he first started his martial arts career, but he’s still one of the most powerful and agile humans on the planet.

He manages to make it to the kitchen without being noticed. Just a few feet in front of him stands Android 18, in all of her stacked, robotic glory. Just seeing her jeans tightly hugging her motherly curves from behind is enough to relight the fire of lust inside of him. Krillin squats down, building power in his calves, and springs forward. His aim is true, and he lands right on his wife’s back with his arms wrapped around her neck.

“Krillin?! What the hell are you doing?!”

“Sorry, honey,” is all he says in response.

He traces a finger through her blonde locks until he finds a tiny button labeled _Emergency Deactivation Switch_ and presses it.

“Krillinnnn…” she says, her voice trailing off to a dead stop.

Android 18 stands completely motionless, her hands locked in the exact same position that they were five seconds ago. She doesn’t blink or make any movements at all save for the slow rise and fall of her chest.

“Heh heh heh…”

Krillin turns off the water and stands on the countertop. She looks like a statue frozen in time, her mouth slightly agape and her eyes wide open with shock. The emergency deactivation switch disables all brain activity save for the ones absolutely necessary to keep her alive, and even those are slowed to their bare minimum levels. It was made as a failsafe for if the Androids ever got out of hand, but Krillin is using it to turn his wife into a sex doll for the time being, completely unable to resist his advances.

While she’s still standing, he removes her clothes, revealing her curvy MILF body in all of its glory. Krillin takes off his clothes as well, his cock already hard and throbbing. He prepares to push her down onto the ground when he notices that her mouth is open just enough for her to slip his cock inside of. Grinning wickedly, he clambers up on top of her shoulders and wraps his arms around her head, forcing his dick into the warm embrace of her mouth.

“Fuck, that’s good…” he groans under his breath.

Since he doesn’t have to worry about gag reflex, he immediately starts going at full speed, slapping his balls against her chin and tightly gripping the back of her head. Android 18 never lets him fuck her face this roughly, and it’s a welcome change to be the one in control and feel the moist sensation of her throat. Her plush lips are forced to kiss his base over and over again as she unconsciously coats his cock in her robotic saliva. Her tongue and mouth remain as still as the rest of her body, effectively rendering her head a fleshlight for Krillin to use and then throw away when he’s done with it.

Despite there being no suction, her lips are parted _just_ right, making them tight but not interfering. His hips make a wet, repeated clapping sound every time he connects with her mouth, his balls swinging forward and hooking onto the underside of her chin.

Soon, using his wife’s mouth like an object proves to be too much for Krillin. He slams home one final time and cums directly into her stomach, her throat unconsciously squeezing his shaft rhythmically. He moans as he deposits his pent up cum inside of his wife, filling her belly with cum and she doesn’t even know it.

When he’s finished, he pulls out and wipes the sweat from his bald head. But just one cumshot is far from enough to satisfy him, and he likely won’t be able to use this little deactivation trick too many times without her catching on, so he plans to keep going until he physically can’t anymore. He hops off of her head, her mouth still agape and eyes still staring blankly forward. Carefully, he pushes Android 18 down onto the ground, quickly leaping down to break her fall so she doesn’t break the floor beneath her. His ploy is a success, and she lands safely with only a little bit of noise.

He scans her body up and down. She’s like a playground, and everything looks so inviting that he doesn’t know where to start. While her mature pussy would be the obvious choice, he already gets to use it pretty frequently. His eyes land instead on her fat breasts, splayed out to both sides from their own weight. Grinning, he sits down on her face, positioning his asshole right over her plush lips. While a rimjob would be ideal, he’s content with just feeling her slow, hot breaths on his backdoor. Besides, his focus is on somewhere else.

The martial artist lines his cock up in between her breasts. He grabs them by the sides, feeling the supple flesh sinking in between his fingers, and pushes them together, enveloping his cock in warm, soft titflesh. He smiles drunkenly and starts moving his wrists back and forth, squeezing her breasts tighter together. He takes it slow, memorizing every inch of her heavenly breasts. Whenever he pulls her tits back to his base, he thrusts his hips forward slightly, wrapping his balls in the warm embrace of Android 18’s breasts and sending an intense wave of pleasure through his body. His grip forces her pale pink, inverted nipples to show themselves, poking out cutely and beckoning Krillin to suck on them like a baby. He manages to resist the tempting urge, but only because he knows that he won’t be able to get a handjob or have her gently caress his head while he does.

Just as he wonders if it’s possible for her to unconsciously have an orgasm in this state, the familiar heat of his orgasm bubbles up from his balls. He moans and pokes the head of his cock out of the underside of his wife’s cleavage before blowing his load in white streaks over Android 18’s toned stomach.

Once his orgasm passes, he releases his grip on her breasts, causing them to reassume their position splayed out to both sides of her body. He sighs contentedly and stands up. He walks on top of his wife’s curvy body and turns around when he gets to her thighs. With some effort, he spreads her heavy, toned legs, revealing her mature, sultry pussy, covered in blonde pubic hair. However, as tempting as the idea is, Krillin’s moral compass prevents him from impregnating his wife while he’s unaware, and he simply does not trust himself enough to pull out. But that doesn’t mean that he’s out of options. He kneels down and lines his cock up with her asshole. They did anal once a long time ago, but she wasn’t exactly a huge fan of it and didn’t want to do it again, much to Krillin’s dismay. But now there’s nothing stopping him.

He pops a finger in his mouth, coating it with a healthy amount of saliva, and presses it against his wife’s backdoor. He pushes the entire thing in at once, applying the lube to her entrance and first few inches of her anal canal. He twists his finger around a bit to make sure that he gets everything and pulls out. With his opposite hand, he lines the crown of his cock up with her asshole and pushes it inside. A lurid moan escapes from his mouth as the walls of her asshole tightly squeeze on the tip of his dick. Thanks to his lubricating saliva, he’s able to push deeper inside of her, bottoming out and touching his hips against the soft skin of her waist. He picks up the pace a little bit, looking at Android 18’s lifeless face. Her eyes, usually shimmering with life, stare blankly up at the ceiling, not processing anything that’s happening to her. It’s jarring to not get any kind of response from her in the slightest, but it’s also incredibly arousing in its own strange way.

As he gently rocks his hips, he reaches forward. He pinches one of her exposed nipples in between his thumb and forefinger. Grinning wickedly, he uses as much strength as his powerful hands can muster, tightly squeezing his wife’s soft nipples with enough force to crush a piece of granite to dust. Much to his delighted surprise, a small bead of milk leaks out of her abused nipple and onto his finger. He retreats his hand and greedily pops the finger into his mouth, tasting the forbidden sugary liquid. A shiver runs up his spine from how delicious it is and he unconsciously starts fucking her ass at an increased pace. Quickly, he goes back to pinching her nipples, hoping to get another taste. Sure enough, a small rivulet of milk leaks out of her nipple and down her breast, but Krillin swipes it up and sucks it down before it can reach the floor.

The way the warm, silky smooth walls of her asshole gently massage his cock combined with the lustfully sweet taste of Android 18’s breast milk push him over the edge. He deposits his cum straight into his wife’s bowels.

He pulls out and staggers, falling down onto the floor. His head spins from the pleasure, the intensely sugary taste of her breast milk burning itself into his tongue. He still wants to keep fucking her, after all, there’s so many unexplored areas that she would never let him touch if she was conscious! Her feet, her thighs, her armpits; all of them just begging to be fucked and covered in his cum. But, unfortunately, his age finally catches up to him, and his cock starts to soften, much to his dismay.

He lets out a disappointed sigh. “Well, it was fun while it lasted.”

He takes a few wobbly steps to get himself upright and begins the process of cleaning up. He wipes the cum off of Android 18’s stomach, dresses both himself and his wife, and carefully stands her upright in front of the sink. He turns the sink on and flips the Emergency Deactivation Switch, reenabling cognitive thought inside of his wife.

After a few seconds, she lifts her head and blinks. The last thing she can remember is Krillin jumping onto her back, and then...nothing. She looks around in confusion.

“Krillin, did something happen to me?” she asks her husband.

“I don’t think so, babe. Why, is there something wrong?” he says, having to exercise his monklike willpower to conceal a smug grin.

“I...I don’t know...I remember you jumping on my back a few seconds ago, but now you’re standing on the floor…”

“Huh. I think you should go to sleep, clear your head. I’ll finish the dishes for you.”

“Okay...Thanks, honey.”

She bends down and plants a kiss on Krillin’s bald head before walking to their bedroom. She can’t help but notice a dark spot on her shirt right near her nipple that wasn’t there a few minutes ago…

Krillin hops up onto a stool and finishes washing the dishes like he promised, feeling like the luckiest bastard in the world to have gotten away with such a feat.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
